


of trees and a best friend's hidden love

by they_call_me_Mack



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Car Accidents, Tree Climbing, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_call_me_Mack/pseuds/they_call_me_Mack
Summary: Slangelo's daughter is mourning the loss of her boyfriend, but Caleo's son is there to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry.

Lissa POV

The last thing Lissa remembers was being in the car with Drake. They were going to a birthday party for Blaze Valdez. His house was only across town, but across town was all it took for tragedy to strike. 

 

Lissa woke up in a hospital bed her fathers on either side of her. Uncle Percy, Aunt Annabeth, Uncle Leo, Aunt Calli, Uncle Jason, Aunt Piper, Uncle Frank, Aunt Hazel, Reyna, and all her cousins along with the twins were crowded in, but somehow giving her space. The only person that wasn’t there was Drake.

Blaze Valdez, Lissa’s best friend, sat at the foot of her bed. His eyes were filled with pity.

Lissa was the first to speak. “What happened?” she asked.

Dad looked at her with sadness. “There was a car accident, Lissa. A drunk ran a red light and hit Drake’s car.”

“What happen to Drake?” Lissa asked. “Is he okay?”

Papa shook his head, “Baby he’s gone. He died on impact.”

Lissa was vaguely aware of her Dad asking for some time alone so she could calm down. Then the only ones left were Blaze, Papa, Dad, and Aunt Ra-ra.

Someone wrapped Lissa in their arms, but Lissa was to filled with grief to notice who it was. Lissa cried herself to sleep that night.

 

Lissa had broken her right collarbone and arm. She had a mild concussion, a punctured spleen, and a few broken ribs. She was on a heavy dose of pain meds and would be in the hospital for a few weeks. Then she had Drake’s death to throw on top of that. 

Drake’s parents visited her for a few minutes the second day and then returned home to grieve and plan the funeral. 

The funeral would be held after Lissa got out of the hospital so she could attend.

Blaze stayed with Lissa the whole time. Dad had to go back to work but dropped in on all of his breaks. Papa was there most of the time, but had to leave occasionally to help Aunt Hazel with Ellesse, who was taking care of the twins. Reyna dropped in as much as she could. Some of Lissa’s friends visited, but never stayed long.

Lissa’s doctor was one of Dad’s close friends, Cecil Markowitz. He was funny and Lissa really liked him. She vaguely remembered him from when she was little. He used to babysit her.

It was nearing upon Lissa’s third day on the hospital and Blaze still hadn't left her side. Lissa was lucky to have a best friend like him. Whenever she would get upset about Drake Blaze would sit next to her and hold her as she cried.

 

Blaze POV

Blaze had a serious problem. He was in love with his best friend. 

Blaze had fallen for Lissa when they were eleven. He still remembers it like it was yesterday:

 

“Come on slow-poke!” Lissa called down to Blaze. She was already on the highest branch of the oak tree in the Valdez's backyard that she could manage.

Blaze and Lissa had always liked climbing the huge oak tree to do their homework. Lissa was always the quicker climber, but Blaze didn’t mind because every time Lissa would reach the top first Blaze would get to see her smile like a maniac.

When Blaze was finally straddling the same branch as his best friend smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“I wonder if I jump if I’ll land on the trampoline.” Blaze’s eyes grew wide as Lissa began to stand on the branch.

“Lissa, what are you thinking?!” Blaze screamed.

“I wanna see how high I can bounce after I land on the trampoline,” she said as if it was obvious.

Then she jumped without warning. Time froze. That's when Blaze realized he loved Lissa. She was perfect to him. She had the daredevil side that was bound to get her hurt, but she also had enough common sense not to do anything that would kill her. She was bright and happy all of the time just like her dad. She was mysterious and acted like a crazy person in public just so she could see how people would react to her. Blaze loved her.

Now, he watched as Lissa fell to the trampoline. Then a scream ripped through the air as she landed. Lissa’a ankle was bleeding and Blaze could see what he thought was bone. He screamed for his Mom as he climbed down off the tree as quick as he could.

Blaze really wondered how much trouble loving Illisia Solace- di Angelo would get him in later in life.

 

Blaze thought back to that memory now as he held Lissa in her sleep. She had just cried herself to sleep again. Blaze hated seeing her like this. Broken. 

He would fix her though. He would give her what she needed whether it was a friend, a brother, of a lover. She would get through it because she was strong. In the end she would have more strength, too.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?


End file.
